Amazing in Taxi
by dhitta
Summary: Trauma masa lalu yang mengerikan membuat Kim Myungsoo enggan untuk merayakan tahun baru dan memilih bekerja seharian di dalam taxinya. Infinite Myungyeol couple! RnR?


Summary : Hidup Kim Myungsoo yang semula suram tanpa arah itu perlahan mulai cerah dengan hadirnya Lee Sungyeol yang kekanakan. Disaat Myungsoo hidup tanpa dikelilingi keluarga, Sungyeol justru hidup bergelimang kasih sayang dari siapapun yang mengenalnya. " Namja Choding itulah yang telah berhasil membuka lebar mataku bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang menyayangiku selain umma.." New FF Myungyeol Infinite couple!

Disclaimer : Fic ini asli buatan author kekekeke

Amazing in Taxi

Chapter 1

Main Cast :

Kim Myungsoo

Lee Sungyeol

"YAH! TAXI!" Jerit seorang namja berwajah manis frustasi. Namja berwajah manis itu, Lee Sungyeol namanya, kembali menghela napas panjang. Itu mungkin sudah jadi taxi kelima yang telah dipanggilnya sedari tadi. Dan kelima-limanya pula melesat cepat meninggalkan Sungyeol tanpa berniat untuk berhenti dan mengangkut namja ini segera.

"Huwaaaaa! Kesal!" Pekik Sungyeol. Bibirnya itu sudah mengerucut sedari tadi. Kenapa tak ada satupun taxi yang berhenti sedari tadi?

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu hyung!" Tegur seorang namja lain. Sungyeol langsung memberikan tatapan mematikannya ke namja yang sedang duduk bosan dibelakangnya. Keduanya sedang berada di halte bus.

"Yah! Seharusnya kau membantuku memanggil taxi-taxi itu supaya aku cepat pulang Lee Sungjong!" Omel Sungyeol. Namja yang dipanggil Lee Sungjong itu hanya bisa mengusap wajah cantiknya itu frustasi. Matanya melihat kearah kiri dan kanan. Ada sekumpulan remaja dan sebuah keluarga bahagia terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak tengah duduk disekitarnya menunggu bus. Aigooo...

"Hyung kenapa tak naik bus saja?" Tawar Sungjong baik-baik.

"Mwo? Bus? Aku tak mau berdesak-desakan begitu! Ugh..!" Tolak Sungyeol berlebihan sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan penuh arti dari semua penghuni halte bus itu. Tatapan itu seolah berkata 'Dasar sombong!' atau 'Kalau tidak mau naik bus kenapa menunggu disini?'

"Kalau tak mau, hyung sebaiknya kau tidak berteriak sekencang itu, pada taxi yang lampu atasnya tak menyala.." Bisik Sungjong pelan.

"Mwo? Lampu taxi yang mana?" Seru Sungyeol dengan suara toa. Sungjong hanya bisa meringis melihat kebodohan hyungnya itu. Sudah sombong, bodoh pula. Pikir Sungjong.

Inilah alasan mengapa taxi yang di stop Sungyeol tak berhenti sedari tadi. Sungyeol tak bisa membedakan mana taxi yang berpenumpang dan mana taxi yang tak berpenumpang. Jadilah selama lewat dari setengah jam ini mereka menunggu, Sungyeol hanya berusaha memberhentikan taxi berpenumpang. Tentu saja itu sia-sia bukan?

"Apa lampu atas taxi yang tadi kau berhentikan apa semuanya mati?" Tanya Sungjong pelan.

"Hm...kurasa mati semua! Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungyeol sewot. Sungjong menghela napas pelan sembari memberi kode pada hyungnya itu agar menurunkan volume bicaranya.

"Aish...berarti taxi itu berpenumpang hyung. Kalau lampu atas taxi menyala barulah taxi itu kosong tak berpenumpang..." Bisik Sungjong pelan.

"Berarti taxi yang sedari tadi kuberhentikan taxi berpenumpang? Omo! Kenapa kau tak bilang sedari tadi?" Omel Sungyeol masih dengan suara volume tingginya. Dan sekarang semua orang yang menjadi penghuni halte bus itu tertawa cekikikan melihat Sungyeol.

Merasa menjadi bahan tertawaan karena kebodohannya sendiri, Sungyeol akhirnya memilih duduk disamping Sungjong sembari menundukan wajahnya. Sungjong sendiri kembali menghela napas sembari melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua lewat dini hari.

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya bagi Sungyeol dan Sungjong menunggu taxi selarut ini. Tapi berhubung ini adalah hari istimewa jadi mereka menganggapnya wajar. Hari ini adalah tanggal 1 Januari 2012. Yap...mereka baru saja merayakan tahun baru yang meriah di apartemen Sunggyu. Kakak Sungjong .

Berhubung jarak antara apartemen Sungyeol dan apartemen Sunggyu cukup jauh, berkisar 8 sampai 9 km. Jadilah Sungyeol harus naik taxi menuju ke apartemen Sunggyu.

Dan keduanya tak menyangka kalau akan sangat sulit mencari taxi di tahun baru ini. Awalnya memang Sungjong sudah memperkirakan kalau Sungyeol akan kesulitan mendapat taxi tapi hal ini pasti bisa teratasi dengan memesan taxi via telepon. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mudah, karena sedari tadi tak ada operator taxi(?) yang mengangkat teleponnya karena alasan armadanya penuh.

Jadilah mereka harus menunggu disini.

Beberapa orang yang menunggu bus semakin lama semakin berkurang karena bus telah datang. Sungjong sudah berkali-kali menawarkan Sungyeol untuk naik bus. Tapi hasilnya Sungyeol tetap menolak, padahal ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sungyeol naik bus. Sampai akhirnya tinggal mereka berdualah yang duduk di halte bus ini.

"Huwaaaa! Sudah jam dua lebih aku belum juga pulang! Ngantuuuukkk!" Keluh Sungyeol sembari mengeratkan mantel bulu yang dikenakannya. Udara malam ini memang terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Maklum masih musim dingin.

"Kalau saja hyung mau menerima ajakan Dongwoo hyung untuk pulang bersama, pasti tak akan seperti ini hyung!" Sungjong ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Tak bisa ia bayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan si namo mesum itu alias Nam Woohyun, pada hyung kesayangannya, Sunggyu.

'Bersabarlah hyung...' Ratap Sungjong dalam hati. Tak berani membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Woohyun pada Sunggyu selagi ia tak ada.

" Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa Dongwoo?" Tanya Sungyeol sewot. Dongwoo adalah salah satu teman kuliahnya yang juga hadir dalam pesta tahun baru di apartemen Sunggyu.

"Karena kalau saja hyung menerima ajakan Dongwoo hyung, aku pasti sudah melindungi Sunggyu-hyungku dari serangan Woohyun-hyung si mesum itu! Bukan menemani hyung begini!"

Bletak...

"Arghh...hyung sakit!" Ringis Sungjong saat kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk Sungyeol. Keluhannya barusan sepertinya berbuah manis yaitu mendapat jitakan dari Sungyeol.

"Mana mungkin aku menerima ajakan Dongwoo begitu saja! Bisa-bisa dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku di mobilnya nanti!" Seru Sungyeol, tapi tak bisa dipungkirinya wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Aish... Yang ada bukannya Dongwoo hyung melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi hyung melakukan hal yang iya iya di mobil Dongwoo hyung nanti!"

"Omo! Dasar kau ini! Aku tak semesum itu tahu!" Omel Sungyeol.

"Kalau tidak mesum kenapa hyung berfikir kalau Dongwoo hyung akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak di mobilnya dasar hyung ini! Dongwoo hyung memang menyukai hyung, tapi ia tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu!" Ujar Sungjong menyudutkan Sungyeol. Sungyeol sendiri sudah pucat dibuatnya. Kenapa ia selalu berfikir Dongwoo akan berbuat macam-macam padanya? Meskipun dari segi manapun tampang Dongwoo mendukung Sungyeol untuk berfikir yang iya-iya.

"Ta-tapi aku kan-...OMO TAXI! TAXI!" Baru saja Sungyeol hendak membalas perkataan Sungjong, sebuah taxi melesat di depan halte bus tempat mereka duduk. Dan lampu atas taxi itu menyala, menandakan taxi itu kosong tak berpenumpang.

Sungyeol tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namun taxi itu sudah terlalu cepat, padahal Sungyeol sudah berusaha untuk berlari mengejarnya.

"YAH! STOP! TAXI!" Jerit Sungyeol frustasi. Sungjong langsung menarik lengan hyungnya itu.

"Sudah Sungyeol-hyung taxi-nya sudah pergi."

"HUWAAAA! Ini semua karena kau Sungjong! Kalau saja kau tak mengajakku berdebat soal Dongwoo! Aku pasti sudah pulang dengan taxi itu!" Omel Sungyeol.

"Sudahlah hyung kita tunggu lagi ya... Yah...hyung jangan menangis!" Sungjong menghela napas pelan. Sungyeol hyungnya yang manja ini sudah mulai menangis rupanya.

"Kenapa aku tak menerima ajakan Dongwoo saja tadi.." Sesal Sungyeol sembari mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah kedinginan. Sungjong jadi agak sedikit iba melihat hyung-nya ini. Meskipun cengeng, pemarah, dan bawel Sungyeol tetaplah hyung kesayangannya.

Andaikan ia punya mobil dirumah pastilah Sungyeol sudah diantarnya pulang sedari tadi. Sayangnya Sungjong tak punya mobil.

Sungjong masih mengelus-ngelus punggung Sungyeol sebelum akhirnya matanya melihat sebuah mobil melaju mundur kearah mereka. Dan mata Sungjongsedikit berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa mobil itu adalah... Taxi!

"Taxi?" Tawar seseorang dari dalam mobil taxi itu dengan wajah datar. Sungjong menebak bahwa orang itu adalah supir taxi itu.

"Ne!Hyung, naiklah!" Ujar Sungjong buru-buru mendorong tubuh Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap air matanya langsung membelalakan matanya melihat ada taxi dihadapannya.

"Huwaaa! Taxi! Aku pulang Sungjongie!" Seru Sungyeol girang dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam taxi itu.

Sungjong mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya bayangan taxi yang dinaiki hyung kesayangannya itu sudahtak terlihat lagi. Syukurlah hyungnya sudah bisa pulang, pikir Sungjong. Dan sekaranglah saatnya ia menyelamatkan Sunggyu.

"Ah...hyung itu memang tidak boleh ditinggal terlalu lama bersama Namo-hyung!" Keluh Sungjong sambil melesat pergi.

000000000000000000000

"Huwaaa! Akhirnya ada juga taxi yang datang! Aku sudah lama menunggu, kau tahu! Sekitar satu jam lebih!" Ujar Sungyeol semangat sembari menepuk-nepuk sisi belakang jok sang supir.

"Ne Nona, kemana tujuan kita sekarang?" Sungyeol mendelik mendengar pertanyaan sopan si supir. Mwo? Apa katanya barusan?

"Mwo? A-a-apa katamu barusan? Nona? Aku ini namja!" Pekik Sungyeol sewot sambil menyembulkan kepalanya melewati sisi antara jok pengemudi tempat si supir duduk dan jok penumpang di sebelahnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sungyeol di panggil 'nona' tapi tetap saja kesal, jika kenyataannya dia adalah seorang namja.

"Apa aku kurang manly heh? Aku ini tampan tahu!" Gerutu Sungyeol lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Mian, mianhae Tuan.." Ucap si supir kembali datar. Sungyeol tetap saja menggerutu. Hey Sungyeol ini terlalu tinggi untuk seorang yeoja bukan? Tapi kenapa si supir ini menganggap Sungyeol seorang yeoja?

'Ini pasti efek dari mantel bulu ini!' Gerutu Sungyeol dalam hati. Ia pandangi beringas mantel bulu miliknya. Benar kata Woohyun tadi. Mantel bulu ini membuatnya sukses terlihat seperti ahjumma.

Namja manis itu akhirnya memilih diam. Meskipun ini bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Ia termasuk tipikal namja yang bawel. Setidaknya baik Sungjong ataupun Sunggyu, Woohyun bahkan Dongwoo sekalipun terlalu sering berkata kalau ia itu namja cerewet dan bawel. Jadi rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan baginya jika harus berada dalam kondisi hening seperti ini.

"Hey!"

"Ne Tuan?"

"Ini taxi kan bukan kuburan?" Tanya Sungyeol, matanya sibuk memandangi sang supir dari belakang. Terdengar olehnya si supir ini berdehem kecil.

"Ini taxi Tuan, bukan kuburan. Ada yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya si supir sopan. Sungyeol mengangguk senang lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku bicara. Ayo mengobrol! Kau tak bosan dengan suasana hening seperti ini?" Tanya Sungyeol lagi. Terlihat si supir mulai bingung dengan kelakuan penumpangnya ini.

"Ah ne Tuan. Anyeong Haseyo, apa kabarmu?" Ujar si supir. Dan ingin rasanya Sungyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca sesegera mungkin.

"Aigooo obrolan macam apa itu pak supir? Aku baik pak supir, kau sendiri?"

"Ne Tuan...aku baik.." Hening. Si supir tak mengatakan apapun lagi, sedangkan Sungyeol menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan si supir lagi.

Namun harapan Sungyeol kandas. Si supir masih fokus dan tak berniat sedikitpun berbicara lagi dengannya. Dan suasana hening pun kembali tercipta. Bahkan saking heningnya yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik yang berdendang...krik-krik-krik

'Sepertinya aku salah mengajak supir ini berbicara!' Gerutu Sungyeol dalam hati dan memilih melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul di tahun baru. Sang supir yang jika dilihat terlalu tampan untuk ukuran supir taxi itu juga tak berniat lagi menegur Sungyeol dan tetap fokus mengemudi setidaknya sampai akhirnya sebuah suara jeritan ternyaring baginya masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP!" Jerit Sungyeol dari belakang dan spontan membuat si supir menghentikan taxinya mendadak di tengah jalan.

'Aish..orang ini!' Umpat si supir dalam hati sambil sebisa mungkin berusaha menepikan taxinya. Bagaimana pun kondisinya ia masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanyanya masih berusaha sabar menghadapi Sungyeol. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke belakang. Tapi yang ada ia langsung melihat sebuah jari telunjuk berkuku tajam menghadap tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Yah! Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemenku tahu? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Pekik Sungyeol seraya menutup matanya dan masih mempertahankan jari telunjuknya yang teracung tepat di depan wajah sang supir.

Si supir menghela napas panjang. Dan tak henti menggumamkan kata sabar dalam hatinya.

"Anda sedari tadi tak menyebutkan tepatnya di mana tujuan anda Tuan." Jawab si supir masih dengan nada sopannya meski hatinya sebenarnya sudah gondok setengah mati menghadapi Sungyeol.

"Benarkah? Kau tak berniat membawaku kemana-mana kan?" Tanya Sungyeol ragu dan perlahan mulai menurunkan jarinya. Si supir menggeleng dan kembali menghadap kemudinya. Ia baru saja hendak menjalankan kembali mobilnya, ketika sesuatu yang mengangetkannya terjadi.

Sungyeol tiba-tiba saja keluar dari taxinya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan kesal. Si supir hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya frustasi melihat kelakuan penumpangnya. Sungyeol keluar dari taxinya dan kembali masuk kedalam taxi dan duduk tepat di samping si supir. Percaya atau tidak ia hanya pindah duduk.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan?" Tanya si supir mulai tak sabar.

"Wae? Wae? Waeyo? Aku hanya-" Kata-kata Sungyeol terhenti saat melihat wajah si supir. Tampan. Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah supir itu, mulai dari sepasang matanya yang tajam bak elang, hidungnya yang lurus dan mancung serta turun ke bibirnya yang sexy itu. Omo! Sungyeol harus mengakui kalau namja di hadapannya ini terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang supir taxi. Meskipun menurut Sunyeol, wajahnya terlalu dingin namun tak mengurangi nilai plus namja ini.

Ia memang sempat melihat wajah si supir ini tadi namun tak begitu jelas karena si supir menggunakan topi dan kondisi mobil yang gelap.

"Tuan anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya supir itu mengembalikan pikiran penumpangnya. Sungyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya takut dibelakang..." Bisik Sungyeol pelan. Si supir tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan Sungyeol tahu hal itu, dan semakin menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tak perlu takut Tuan, taxi-ku aman.." Ucap si supir menenangkan. Sungyeol dapat merasakan kalau tubuh si supir mendekat kearahnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sungyeol keras.

JDUK...

"Kyaaaaaa kepalaku!" Pekik Sungyeol saat menyadari kalau kepalanya baru saja membentur kaca akibat tingkah frontalnya. Si supir sedikit terlonjak kaget dan mulai sedikit menjauh dari Sungyeol.

Tapi tetap saja dari segi manapun Sungyeol tetap menganggap jarak si supir terlalu dekat dengannya. Dilihatnya kini wajah si supir semakin mendekat kearahnya. Si supir tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah samping Sungyeol. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dan setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan si supir padanya, ingin rasanya Sungyeol menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya.

Ia telah berfikir yang macam-macam tentang si supir tampan ini. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengaitkan sabuk pengaman saja. Dan Sungyeol sudah berfikiran yang iya iya.

"Taxi-ku aman Tuan dan aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.." Si supir kembali menenangkan dan balas menatap Sungyeol dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Ak-aku hanya khawatir tahu! Apa kau tak dengar kalau sekarang sedang marak kejahatan di dalam taxi! Banyak kan supir-supir yang mesum dan siapa tahu kau telah mengincarku dan di belakang sana sudah ada orang yang akan menyekapku dan kalian akan menculikku kan?" Ujar Sungyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tapi aku tak termasuk dalam orang-orang yang mengincarmu Tuan.."

"Aish...kau in- HUWAAAA! Mana? Mana tanda pengenalmu? Seharusnya ada disini?" Pekik Sungyeol tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tempat dimana biasanya pengenal supir taxi berada. Si supir taxi tersenyum melihat kepanikan Sungyeol dan membuka laci dashbord mobilnya. Disanalah tanda pengenalnya berada dan langsung saja tanda pengenal itu dipasang diatas dashbord mobilnya.

"Aku ini supir legal." Jelas si supir sembari tersenyum tipis dan kembali membuat Sungyeol meleleh dibuatnya. Perlahan ia mulai kembali menjalankan taxi-nya yang sempat terhenti tadi tanpa menghiraukan Sungyeol yang sedang berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Hening kembali tercipta sesaat setelah si supir mengemudikan kembali taxinya dan Sungyeol telah memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka sekarang. Seharusnya mereka bisa sampai ke apartemen Sungyeol dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Namun berhubung jalanan cukup macet karena memang masih dalam suasana tahun baru. Jadilah taxi yang ditumpangi Sungyeol ini terhambat jalannya.

Sungyeol sudah bisa mengatur dirinya. Ya...setidaknya wajahnya sudah putih kembali dan detak jantungnya juga sudah normal. Ia juga sudah merebahkan tubuhnya rileks di jok dan sebagian dagu hingga mulutnya tertutup syal miliknya. Matanya yang teduh itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi tanda pengenal si supir.

"Kim Myungsoo..." Gumam Sungyeol pelan sekali, namun cukup terdengar oleh si supir. Karena memang Kim Myungsoo adalah nama si supir tampan ini.

"Ne Tuan?" Myungsoo menyahuti panggilan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Myungsoo yang sedang fokus mengemudi di jalanan macet ini.

"Namamu Kim Myungsoo ya?" Tanya Sungyeol memastikan. Matanya menatap ke arah tanda pengenal Myungsoo dan kearah Myungsoo sendiri secara bergantian. Mencoba mencocokan antara foto Myungsoo di tanda pengenalnya dengan wujud aslinya.

"Ne, itu fotoku saat usiaku 18 tahun tuan.." Jelas Myungsoo masih tetap fokus dengan setirnya. Sungyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya sekarang berapa umurmu Myungsoo-shii?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Usiaku sekarang 20 tahun."

"18 tahun sudah bekerja? Kau tidak kuliah hm?" Tanya Sungyeol sembari memandang Myungsoo. Dan namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Kalau saja kau kuliah, sekarang ini aku adalah seniormu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Usiaku setahun diatasmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Tuan sudah lulus?

"Ne! Sebentar lagi akau akan lulus tahu! Kau pikir aku ini mahasiswa abadi?" Sewot Sungyeol. Myungsoo sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. Sungyeol adalah tipe namja yang gampang di goda ternyata.

"Mianhae..."

"Ne!" Sahut Sungyeol singkat. Suasana kembali hening hingga Myungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Macet sekali disini!" Keluh Myungsoo. Beberapa kali ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Sungyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maklum lah...ini masih dalam suasana tahun baru Myungsoo-shii!"

"Tahun baru ya?"

"Ne! Memang kau tak merayakannya ya?" Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Nampak sangat lucu tingkah Sungyeol ini menurut Myungsoo.

"Aku tak pernah merayakan tahun baru."

"Jinja? Membosankan sekali hidupmu ne? Melewati malam tahun baru tanpa pesta?" Seru Sungyeol. Myungsoo tersenyum dan sekilas memandang ke arah Sungyeol.

"Bagiku, perayaan tahun baru hanya untuk anak kecil." Jawab Myungsoo enteng. Tanpa memikirkan akibat dari ucapannya itu. Akibatnya adalah Sungyeol langsung mengembungkan pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Wajahnya sudah hampir serupa Mrs Puff di Spongebob.

"Enak saja! Kau sama saja bilang aku anak kecil! Padahal usiaku sudah 21 tahun! Dan hei aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Ah mianhae tuan. Aku tak bermaksud.." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sungyeol masih sedikit kesal dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca jendela.

"Kau pasti menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini dengan seharian bekerja?" Tanya Sungyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Tak ada orang yang bisa kuajak untuk merayakan tahun baru tuan."

"Hey...hey... Kenapa sedih sekali Myungsoo-shii! Kau tahu, pesta tahun baru sangat menyenangkan! Dimana kau menanti-nanti datangnya tahun baru sambil makan makanan enak, entah itu Samgyupsal, kimchi, samgyetang, kimbab lalu minum soju atau anggur! Dan jika tahun baru itu sudah datang, maka kau akan bersorak riang! Berteriak 'Happy New Year' bersama-sama!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau akan saling berpelukan dengan teman-temanmu! Mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, menyalakan kembang api dan duar...duar...duar ...melihat kembang api yang berwarna warni di udara! Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" Celoteh Sungyeol semangat sembari menggerak-gerakan tangannya lucu.

"Menyenangkan kan Myungsoo-shii?"

"Bagaimana dengan doanya?"

"Eh?"

" Berdoa. Berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosa-dosa kita di tahun lalu dan berdoa untuk keselamatan kita di tahun ini. Berdoa untuk orang-orang yang telah mendahului kita. Apa itu juga anda lakukan di pesta tahun baru?" Pertanyaan Myungsoo sukses menohok Sungyeol. Berdoa? Jangankan untuk itu, mungkin mengingat Tuhannya saja tidak. Karena terlalu asyik dengan pesta.

" Eh... itu... itu berdoa... Kan sudah dilakukan saat natal! Ya! Benar saat natal! Jadi tahun baru saatnya bersenang-senang kan?" Seru Sungyeol. Tepatnya namja cantik ini hanya mengelak. Myungsoo kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Sungyeol masih terlalu polos pikirnya.

" Pokoknya kapan-kapan ajaklah keluargamu atau teman-temanmu untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Agar kau tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya merayakan tahun baru! Seperti aku yang merayakannya bersama Sungjong, Sunggyu hyung, Woohyun hyung dan Dongwoo!" Sungyeol terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Bahkan ia sampai menyebutkan nama-nama yang Myungsoo sendiri tak tahu.

" Siapa itu?" Tanya Myungsoo datar seolah ingin tahu padahal tidak.

" Eh? Sungjong itu adik sepupuku! Sunggyu hyung kakak sepupuku, Woohyun hyung kekasih Sunggyu hyung dan Dongwoo adalah teman kuliahku!"

" Itu semua keluargamu?"

"Ya, kecuali Dongwoo, dia temanku! Biasanya aku merayakan tahun baru bersama seluruh keluargaku. Namun tahun ini kedua orang tuaku sedang ada dinas ke luar kota. Jadi aku hanya merayakannya bersama sepupu dan temanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak punya keluarga atau teman?"

"Eh..?"

"Bagaimana caranya merayakan tahun baru jika tidak memiliki keluarga atau teman?"

"Ah...ah kenapa bertanya..seper-"

"Sudah sampai Tuan.."

"Eh?" Sungyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Myungsoo benar, mereka sudah sampai. Tepatnya sekarang mereka sudah ada di gedung apartemen Sungyeol. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo sekilas. Myungsoo langsung menunjuk ke arah argo taxinya.

"Ah ini Myungsoo-shii.." Sungyeol buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Ne Khamsahamnida Tuan." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya setelah Sungyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran taxinya.

Selepas Sungyeol turun dari taxinya. Myungsoo langsung kembali mengemudikan taxinya meninggalkan apartemen Sungyeol. Meninggalkan namja cantik itu didepan gerbang gedung apartemennya.

"Kim Myungsoo..."

0000000000000000000000000

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 5 pagi ketika Myungsoo memarkirkan taxi yang sudah menemaninya seharia ini di pangkalan taxinya. Pangkalan itu masih sepi setidaknya sampai Myungsoo turun dan melihat beberapa rekannya tengah sibuk mengobrol di ruang istirahat.

"Yo...Myungsoo-ah! Kau sudah pulang?" Tegur seorang namja. Salah satu dari rekan kerjanya.

"Ne Taecyeon-sunbaenim.." Jawab Myungsoo sambil tersenyum segan. Maklum namja bernama Taecyeon itu adalah senior Myungsoo. Jarak usia keduanya cukup jauh, sehingga wajah Myungsoo sangat menghormatinya.

"Istirahatlah Soo-ah! Ini sudah lewat shift-mu kan?" Seorang namja di sebelah Taecyeon mengingatkan sembari mengangkat gelas berisi teh hangat miliknya ke arah Myungsoo. Mengisaratkan pada Myungsoo untuk segera istirahat dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Istirahat sambil meminum teh.

Namun sekali lagi Myungsoo hanya tersenyum segan.

"Aku akan melanjutkan shift pagiku jam 5 nanti, Junho-sunbae.." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Aigoooo... Kau benar-benar orang yang gila kerja ya, kau mau menghabiskan hari pertama di tahun baru ini dengan bekerja heh?" Balas Junho sembari terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Taecyeon hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat juniornya yang gila kerja ini.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti Myungsoo-ah!"

"Aku akan menjaga kesehat-"

"Yo! Myungsoo-ah!" Myungsoo hanya bisa meringis saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Tak sakit memang hanya saja ia terkejut. Sekilas Myungsoo langsung memberikan death glarenya pada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengangetkannya itu.

"Yah! Chunji! Kau mengagetkannya tahu!" Seru Taecyeon. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja mengagetkan Myungsoo itu hanya bisa nyengir seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan seragammu!" Ucap Chunji sembari memberikan seragam baru ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo menerimanya sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Dan Chunji sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Myungsoo yang memang terkadang suka dingin itu. Apalagi hari ini adalah tahun baru. Semua rekan kerja Myungsoo yang tentunya akrab dengan namja manly ini memang sudah tahu kalau mood Myungsoo pasti akan langsung menurun drastis di malam tahun baru.

"Hey Myungsoo-ah.." Myungsoo yang baru saja akan melepas kancing terakhir seragamnya langsung melirik Chunji yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan bilang seragam itu adalah seragam shift malammu." Desis Chunji masih dengan wajah anehnya.

"Aku mengambil dua shift sekaligus hari ini." Jawab Myungsoo datar dan Chunji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku sudah memperingatinya, kau tahu! Myungsoo sepertinya memang sudah gila kerja..." Kekeh Taecyeon sembari menyesap teh hangatnya. Myungsoo hanya tetap tersenyum tipis. Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Chunji sibuk mengambil tanda pengenalnya dan mengenakan seragamnya.

Hari ini namja dengan wajah cute itu mengambil shift pagi. Sedangkan Taecyeon dan Junho hari ini mengambil shift malam sama seperti Myungsoo. Hanya saja keduanya tak segila Myungsoo yang melanjutkan shift paginya. Myungsoo sendiri mulai sibuk dengan dunianya. Apalagi kalau bukan melamun.

"Aigoo..." Tiba-tiba saja Junho memekik lalu perlahan tertawa keras. Tentu membuat semua namja tampan yang ada disana menatapnya aneh.

"Ya... Junho hyung waeyo?"

"Jika aku ini uke pasti sudah mimisan melihat body-mu Myungsoo!" Seru Junho. Chunji langsung memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar lelucon yang dibuat oleh Junho itu. Sedangkan Taecyeon tersenyum maklum.

Myungsoo yang baru saja sadar akan perkataan Junho langsung menatap tubuhnya. Jemari panjangnya baru saja selesai membuka kancing terakhirnya dan menanggalkan seragamnya itu. Menyisakan singlet tipis berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya yang lumayan atletis itu.

Dalam hatinya, Myungsoo sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon Junho itu. Barulah saat itu Chunji dan Taecyeon tersenyum dalam hati. Memang lelucon buatan Junho itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Myungsoo tertawa dan berhenti melamun di pagi yang indah ini. Dihari pertama tahun baru.

000000000000000000000000

Namja berambut sewarna malam itu hanya bisa menggerutu sembari menghentakan kakinya kencang saat melewati pintu masuk sebuah mall ternama di Seoul. Tingkahnya ini jelas membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya. Sebagian menganggap lalu tingkahnya ini. Sebagian mengira-ngira bahwa ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Atau bahkan ada juga yang tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu berbentuk kotak didalam salah kantung belanjaan satu namja bernama lahir Lee Sungyeol itu berdering nyaring. Bibir yang semula sudah mengerucut itu perlahan semakin mengerucut saat melihat layar benda yang ternyata adalah ponselnya itu.

Dongwoo calling...

Dengan brutal Sungyeol kembali menjebloskan ponselnya kedalam kantung belanjaan dan melanjutkan jalannya yang menghentak-hentak. Namun getar serta dering ponselnya terus saja terdengar. Menandakan sang penelpon belum menyerah menghubungi namja manja ini.

Sungyeol menyerah dan memilih mengangkat telepon itu. Telepon dari orang yang sama, yang sedari tadi menghubunginya. Dongwoo.

"Ne!" Jawab Sungyeol ketus. Dongwoo hanya bisa menghela napas pelan mendengar salam pembuka Sungyeol padanya. Dan jangan salahkan pendengaran Sungyeol yang dewa itu, karena namja itu mendengar helaan napas Dongwoo dengan sangat jelas.

"Yah! Kenapa menghela napas begitu? Kalau tidak niat tidak usah menelponku!" Semprot Sungyeol to the point. Sukses membuat Dongwoo kelabakan.

"Ne...Ne... Yeolie jangan tutup teleponnya kumohon.." Pinta Dongwoo dengan nada memelas. Sungyeol langsung menghela napas kesal. Dilihatnya sebuah kursi panjang di taman Mall yang kosong dan tanpa berfikir Sungyeol langsung duduk disana.

"Wae kenapa menghubungiku?" Sahut Sungyeol masih dengan nada ketus.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Sepertinya Dongwoo belum bisa mengantisipasi apa akibat dari pertanyaannya ini. Tapi yang jelas sudah ada empat tanda siku di kepala Sungyeol. Menandakan ia kesal setengah mati.

"Kau tanya aku dimana sekarang? Kau tanya begitu?"

"N-ne Yeol-ah.."

"Aku sedang ada di Mall tempat yang kau janjikan! Menunggu dengan wajah berseri-seri hingga mati kebosanan karena menunggumu! Dan setelah satu setengah jam menunggumu, dengan seenak udel kau mengirim pesan padaku dan membatalkan janjimu untuk makan siang dan belanja bersama! Kau tahu... Kau itu... Kau.." Sungyeol menghela napas panjang. Omelannya yang sepanjang kereta itu sukses membuatnya kehabisan napas. Berbeda dengan Sungyeol yang sedang sibuk mengambil napas, Dongwoo justru sibuk menahan napas. Bersiap menghadapi kata-kata Sungyeol selanjutnya.

"Kau...Kau.. Jang Dongwoo! Kau..Kau..."

"MENYEBALKAN!" Jerit Sungyeol langsung memutus hubungan via teleponnya dengan Dongwoo. Membuat Dongwoo sukses membeku karena shok.

Setelah selesai mengomeli Dongwoo lewat ponsel, rasanya perasaan kesal Sungyeol sedikit berkurang sekarang. Meski masih tersisa banyak perasaan kesal di hatinya. Dongwoo, namja yang di hari pertama tahun baru ini berjanji menemani Sungyeol makan siang dan belanja bersama ini justru dengan sengaja membatalkan janji mereka dengan alasan ingin mengantar Hoya, sahabatnya ke toko buku.

Astaga! Tak bisakah Dongwoo memberitahukan Sungyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum Sungyeol menunggu di sini terlalu lama. Dan yang terpenting adalah mengapa Dongwoo lebih memilih menemani Hoya dibandingkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah ada janji resmi dengan Dongwoo? Sebenarnya yang disukai oleh Dongwoo itu ia atau Hoya?

"HUWAAAAA! Kesal!" Gerutu Sungyeol. Percuma ia tampil perfect hari ini jika pada akhirnya ia tak jadi bertemu Dongwoo.

Sungyeol lanjut berjalan ke sisi kiri gedung Mall. Kali ini langkahnya sudah tak menghentak-hentak lagi melainkan ia melangkah dengan gontai.

Matanya menangkap beberapa taxi yang sedang berderet yang tentunya sedang menunggu para penumpang. Sungyeol menghela napas pelan dan akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan jasa salah satu supir taxi disana.

Entah kenapa dari beberapa taxi yang berkumpul disana, Sungyeol memilih taxi diurutan kedua dari depan. Sungyeol langsung menghampiri taxi itu.

"Aduh mataku.." Keluh Sungyeol. Matahari yang bersinar lumayan terik di musim dingin ini dan tebalnya kaca film taxi menyulitkannya untuk melihat ke arah dalam taxi yang tertutup itu. Tapi yang pasti Sungyeol tahu kalau sang supir ada didalam sana.

Sungyeol meletakan beberapa kantung belanjaannya di pinggir taxi dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke kaca taxi. Matanya yang teduh itu dengan liar menatap sang supir yang ada didalam taxi yang ternyata sedang tertidur lelap itu. Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat posisi tidur si supir yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tubuhnya yang tetap tegak tanpa sedikitpun bersandar di jok.

Dan hebatnya sang supir dapat tidur dengan tenang dan damai dalam posisi yang menurut Sungyeol bisa langsung membuat punggungnya kram itu.

" Supir yang aneh.." Gumam Sungyeol. Matanya masih memperhatikan si supir intensif dan barulah saat itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

" KIM MYUNGSOO-SHIII!"

BRAK...

TINNNNNNNNNNN...

Sungyeol langsung melompat mundur saat tiba-tiba klakson taxi itu berbunyi sangat keras. Sungyeol melihat si supir kelabakan didalam taxi. Jeritan Sungyeol yang tiba-tiba itu sembari menepuk kaca taxi itu brutal dengan kedua tangannya jelas membuat sang supir langsung terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi kepala menabrak tombol klakson di stir mobil.

Si supir yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari keterkejutan akibat ulah Sungyeol itu langsung membuka kaca mobilnya dan langsung saja mata tajamnya itu tertumbuk ke arah Sungyeol yang tengah tersenyum polos sembari melambaikan tangan.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Sungyeol langsung melesat menuju sisi lain taxinya dan masuk kedalam taxi. Mengambil posisi duduk didepan tepat disampingnya. Dengan wajah yang berbinar Sungyeol menunjuk tanda pengenalnya yang terpasang di dashbord taxinya.

"Ternyata benar Kim Myungsoo-shii... Aku tak salah orang!" Seru Sungyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya. Sejenak membuat sang supir bernama lengkap Kim Myungsoo itu membeku.

"N-ne.. Kemana tujuan anda tu-tuan?" Pertanyaan yang sudah wajib Myungsoo tanyakan pada setiap penumpangnya itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Karena Myungsoo menyebutnya dengan agak terbata. Entah apa alasan Myungsoo jadi begini. Entah karena ia masih belum mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutan atau karena terpesona dengan senyum penumpangnya ini.

**End Chapter 1 Amazing in Taxi**

Haduh... fic macam apa ini? *terjun ke kali*

Fic ini saya buat hanya untuk membangkitkan kejayaan baru FF dengan cast infinite di dunia FFN ini! *kibar bendera infinite*

Semoga suka dengan fic terobosan baru ini. Karena author adalah seorang inspirit baru juga myungyeol, woogyu dan dongya shipper yang baru *sungjong ga ada couplenya soalnya dia sama author *dibantai masa* jadi author minta sekali saran agar fic ini bisa jadi lebih baik.

Cuma yang saya heran kok semua uke di infinite lebih tinggi dari semenya ya?…*hanyut* Tapi t mereka tetep cute dan sukses membuat saya ngakak gaje sekaligus girang waktu liat Infinite couple game second invasion! KYAAAA…. Saking napsunya main paper kiss, Woohyun sama Gyu sampe kiss beneran! *girang sendiri*

Dan itulah awal dimana saya jadi tergila-gila sama couple di infinite! Awalnya fic ini mau buat Woogyu, cuma pas liat jalan ceritanya ternyata lebih cocok di Myungyeol hehehe

Mudah-mudahan reaksi readers semuanya positif *amin ya allah* kayak ff author yg lain *lirik ff sendiri blm selesai selesai*

Tolong jangan bantai saya karena ff lain blm selesai tp saya udah buat baru lagi *ngumpet*

Pokoknya selalu dukung author ya... kekekekekekeke terima kasih gomawo saranghae~

Bocoran Chapter depan : Hari-hari Kim Myungsoo yang semula datar tanpa warna ini perlahan mulai berwarna sejak kehadiran Lee Sungyeol. Namja menyebalkan yang menumpangi taxinya di malam tahun baru itu memang mengingatkan Myungsoo akan hal mengerikan yang terjadi dimalam tahun baru lalu. Namun kini tidak... Sepertinya Kim Myungsoo tidak akan lagi menghindari malam tahun baru dengan taxinya seharian. Tapi justru bersama Lee Sungyeol. " Namja Choding itulah yang telah berhasil membuka lebar mataku bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang menyayangiku selain umma.."

Bagaimana di lanjut atau tidak readers?

RnR?


End file.
